The present invention relates to an improved device for carrying out interventions in deflected nonflowing producing wells, such as an activation of the production and measurings on the effluents produced.
The published French patent application 2,637,939 and the addition certificate No. 89/04,225 describe a device for carrying out interventions in deflected wells achieving an activation of the production and measurings on the multiphase effluents produced. This device is installed at the lower end of a tubing. The connection with a surface control and testing station is achieved by means of a multifunction cable comprising power supply lines and measuring signal transmission lines. The cable ends in a delayed-plugging connector. The connector is introduced into the tubing by a side-entry sub and driven by a fluid current until it connects onto a plug fastened to the intervention device. This layout, which highly facilitates the procedure of setting of the device in the producing zone, has nevertheless a drawback. The pumping of the connector in a strongly deflected part of the tubing compels to inject a large amount of a driving fluid right into the zone of connection to the device, i.e. the producing zone. This fluid, which is brought into the producing zone, distorts the measurements. It is also likely to damage certain instruments such as flowmeters which are designed for treating fluids circulating in the opposite direction towards the outside of the well. This fluid circulation is slowed down or even impossible with certain types of pumps. This is notably the case with positive-displacement pumps with a relatively low output of the Moineau type for example.
French patent application 90/08,270 describes an intervention device of the same type. This device comprises a tubing on which an effluent pumping assembly topping a side-entry sub is inserted, as well as an assembly for measuring the effluents near the lower end of the tubing and at a distance from the pumping assembly which can be great. The measuring assembly is connected with a multicore cable running inside the tubing to the side-entry sub, passing outside and going up to the surface installation. The pumping assembly is electrically powered from the surface installation by a separate connection. It is positioned at a dynamic level where it can be reached by the effluents produced. In this case also, the multicore cable is fitted with a delayed-plugging connector which is conveyed by pumping the fluid to a plug immovably attached to the measuring assembly.